


The Quarterback and the Rookie

by hash_slinging_slasher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hash_slinging_slasher/pseuds/hash_slinging_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel High School AU - Cas is the rookie on the football team, and he really screws up when he walks in on star quarterback Dean Winchester in the locker room shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quarterback and the Rookie

Dean loved being in the locker room alone. All the other guys were gone, done being rowdy and rambunctious- he could just be.

He leaned his sweat-soaked forehead against the cool surface of his locker, exhaling deeply. Practice was insane today. His muscles were aching, begging for the deep relaxation of a nice, warm shower.

Dean quickly shed his shirt, pants, and finally wrapped a towel around his waist as he removed his boxers. He was hardly shy about his body- toned arms and pecs, defined abs. He almost wished someone were around right now.

As he stood in the shower, he reveled in the electric feeling of steaming water hitting his skin. He ran his hands through his hair, tipping his head back, and allowing the shower to pour over his face. He felt so alive.

When he was done, he leaned back against the marble tiles of the bathroom, sighing. He was so exhausted, a part of him wanted to just fall asleep there, skin warm and wet, muscles finally relaxed.

And suddenly, the curtain whooshed open.

Cas gasped in embarrassment, throwing his hands over his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Dean shouted, his cheeks quickly flushing. He turned around so his front faces the wall, hiding his junk.

"Shit! Fuck… I’m so sorry Dean," Cas said. "It’s just… the water was off, and I forgot my phone in the locker room-"

"So you decided to check the  _shower?”_ Dean snapped, clearly exasperated. Cas saw him full frontal. Castiel Novak, that sophomore linebacker who he had spoken to maybe twice in his life.

Cas backed away, and sat timidly on the metal bench in between rows of lockers. His face fell into the palms of his hands, so mortified he wanted to disappear, dissolve away, forget that he walked in on his teammate butt naked in the shower.

He would never admit it in a million years, but he liked Dean Winchester. In more than just a chummy, macho way. He was a legend at the school- senior, star quarterback, homecoming king. All the girls in the school would kill for a night with Dean. Of course Cas had to be that stupid; to fall for him.

Dean grabbed his towel off the hook next to the shower, left hand still cautiously covering his pelvic area. He found himself feeling bad for the kid. He remembered what it was like to be a newbie on the team, terrified of the seniors who dominated the place. It’s not like he wanted this to happen anyway. After wrapping it around himself once again, he made his way to sit next to Cas.

"Look man, sorry for jumping on you. I just kinda freaked out."

Cas turned his head to look at Dean. His face was sympathetic, practically melting Cas’s heart. Dean Winchester had a depth to him that few other jocks possessed- he was a genuine, kind-hearted person. His green eyes sparkled as he patted him on the back, assuring him there were no hard feelings.

"No, I’m sorry, I really should’ve checked that no one was in there…" he trailed off, distracted with guilty thoughts, remembering the split second seeing Dean’s junk. He really had nothing to be ashamed of. The thought of his sculpted body sent shivers up Cas’s spine.

His eyes were fixated on Dean’s pouty, unmoving lips- the thought crept into his head, that maybe Dean could like him too. He quickly dismissed it as he usually did, ashamed of the urges he was having.

"Don’t sweat it Cas. I did some pretty embarrassing stuff when I was new to the team," Dean admitted, chuckling. "My first game, I scored a touchdown in the other team’s endzone… I fucked up way worse than this." He shook his head, remembering how coach had nearly kicked him off the team, and probably would’ve if he wasn’t so good at field goals.

"But uh… I really like you Cas. You’re cool. So… no hard feelings?" he smiled at the sophomore, extending a hand. Cas shook it, nodding, relieved. They found themselves holding eye contact for way longer than was really necessary. Dean has never really noticed Cas’s eyes, a beautiful shade of blue.

Acting on the most sporadic impulse, he leaned in, and seeing Cas respond, pressed his lips against his teammate’s.

Dean had never experienced anything that felt this good, this right- except maybe pie. He could tell Cas wasn’t really sure what to do; he probably didn’t have all that much experience, but Dean didn’t care. If anything, something about his innocence, the way his cheeks turned bright red when he was embarrassed, really turned him on.

Cas extended a hand to cup Dean’s jaw and allowed his tongue entry into his mouth. He was still partially in shock of what was happening- it had to be dream. The kiss deepened more and more, and he completely  let go. His fantasies were running wilder than ever. He imagined Dean ripping his clothes off, taking him right there on the floor of the locker room.

The senior was the thinking the exact same thing. Fumbling, his hands found the buttons of Cas’s shirt, and undid them as swiftly as he could. He never would’ve guessed it, but the newbie was pretty ripped himself. He discarded the fabric, throwing it carelessly on the floor. His needy hands ran up and down pecs and shoulder, finding the curve of the back of his head as he continued to kiss him passionately. He removed one hand, directing it to Cas’s belt.

"Can I?" Dean whispered in his ear. Cas could hardly contain himself; the deep, sexy voice and hot breath on his ear made his cock throb. He nodded, hardly able to form words.

Dean had Cas’s jeans off as quickly as he could manage. He reached down to cup his junk through the thin fabric of his briefs. His cock was so hard, sticking up and practically twitching at the touch of Dean’s hand groping him.

Before he knew it, his underwear was completely discarded, and Dean gripped his manhood, staring up at him with a hungry look in his eyes. He swirled his tongue around the tip teasingly as he moved his hand along his shaft. Cas groaned, already on the edge of cumming; his head tipped back, arching his body. Dean licked a stripe from the base back up to the head before he slowly took all of Cas in his mouth.

The sounds Dean made as he sucked were going to drive Cas insane. He could tell his teammate was really enjoying himself, getting off to the needy moans escaping his lips.

He gasped as an orgasmic wave swept through his whole body and he exploded into Dean’s throat. He swallowed the cum hungrily, his hand still jerking Cas off as he finished. The kid didn’t last long, but that didn’t bother him. He figured it was probably the first time he came by anyone besides himself.

After Dean was done cleaning his cock with his tongue, he stood up, and let his towel completely drop, giving Cas a real look at his junk. The sophomore sat up, still panting, eyes glued. He watched silently watched him get dressed.

"See ya in practice tomorrow," he said, winking as he left the locker room.

Cas grinned; there was still a little bit of white in the corner of Dean’s cocky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I posted this like 6 months ago on tumblr and finally got around to posting it here. Working hard on my multichap Sam/Ruby fic right now, but maybe I'll add some more to this story later.
> 
> So, what did you think? Maybe make my and leave a comment or kudos? :)


End file.
